1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an automated device and process for use in conjunction with a wireless service card for providing wireless services on wireless devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an automated device and process for use in conjunction with a wireless service card having a machine readable code for providing wireless services on wireless devices.
2. Related Art
A large number of wireless service plans exist for customers desiring wireless cellular services such as data, talk, and text messaging. Customers generally have the option of entering into a post-paid service (e.g., contract for a period of time) or a pre-paid, contract-free service. A Mobile Virtual Network Operator (MVNO) is a network operator that typically does not own its own frequency spectrum or have its own wireless network infrastructure. MVNOs negotiate and enter into business agreements with third party wireless carriers to purchase the right to use their networks for wireless services including a volume of data, number of minutes of airtime (voice calling), and number of text messages used.
MVNOs often utilize wireless service cards, also known as airtime cards or activation cards, for purchasing and/or adding wireless service, e.g. talk airtime, service days, data, or text messaging for a particular wireless device. Mobile network operators (MNOs) can use wireless service cards as well. Wireless service cards generally include a unique code that may include a scratch off coating obscuring the unique code that includes a long series of numbers and/or letters. The codes may typically be obscured to reduce fraudulent use thereof. The codes are correlated to a wireless service and are stored in a MVNO's database. Once a card is sold to a user, the user must manually scratch off the covering of the code and manually enter the code into the phone or in a computer linked to the MVNO's database to activate and/or provide the wireless service for a wireless device.
However, some wireless customers have a difficult time transcribing or manually entering the unique code from a wireless service card to activate or renew a wireless service plan. These customers include, but not limited to, seniors, people with Dyslexia (up to 20% of the population), people with Dyscalculia (between 3% and 6% of the population), and the 1 in 7 U.S. adults who cannot read. Moreover, transcribing or manually entering the unique code from a wireless service card to activate or renew a wireless service plan can be time consuming, bothersome and/or frustrating for others.
Accordingly, there is a need to simplify and automate the process by which customers utilize the unique code from a wireless service card to activate or renew a wireless service plan.